


【万笛】I’ll Cover You

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [21]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Luka
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 花匠！万x♀保姆！笛。两个小人物简单的爱情故事。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【万笛】I’ll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

> 今年年初最艰难的那段时间的脑洞，因为觉得生活很苦，所以想写一个两个不起眼的人一见钟情彼此倾心的小甜饼，一直拖到八月份才写出来，也卡了很久。原本也不准备发，但今天看到了博斯曼去世的消息，太难过了，生命如此难得，只活一次，不要让自己后悔。希望这篇小甜饼能够给看到的人一点治愈。

With a thousand sweet kisses,when you’re worn out and tired.  
With a thousand sweet kisses,when your heart has expired.  
Lover,I’ll cover you.

拉基蒂奇第一次见到莫德里奇时，就知道自己今生不会再爱上别的女人。  
那是一个在连日的阴雨之后难得晴朗的下午，他在花园里侍弄那些被雨淋之后显得格外脆弱的花朵，女孩走进来，在花园里带着拉基蒂奇已经熟悉的、普通人见到达利奇家族的庄园时的惊讶眼神，又因为完全不认识路而更显得怯怯的。  
“抱歉。”这位女孩走到他的身边说道，拉基蒂奇蹲在地上，此时仰起头，一瞬间以为今天的阳光是那样刺眼，晃了他的眼睛，而后才意识到这是女孩披在身后的金色长发，“打扰了。”她的笑容让拉基蒂奇想起了某种粉色的花朵，小小的一朵，却总能吸引住人的目光。  
拉基蒂奇想自己一定是傻透了，才会连日日接触的花朵的名字都忘了。  
“您有什么事吗？”他急忙站起来，让穿着整洁的红白格子裙的女孩需要仰视他。  
“我听说达利奇夫人在招保姆，是来应聘的。门卫先生让我进来了，但是……”她不好意思地抿嘴笑了笑，“我不知道该去哪里找达利奇夫人。”  
拉基蒂奇刚想伸手给她指方向，才意识到自己的手指上还带着泥土，他飞快地在亚麻裤上蹭了蹭手，第一次感到如此局促，觉得自己在这个女孩面前出了丑，“从那扇门进去就好了，管家会带你去见夫人的。”  
女孩对他说谢谢，朝着他指的方向走去，拉基蒂奇没有来得及询问她的名字，只在她转身时看见了女孩腰间用彩绢细细堆叠的天竺葵点缀。他从没盼望过什么，此刻却极其希望女孩能够得到夫人的认可，留在庄园里。  
拉基蒂奇在花棚里选择了一束月季，雪白的花瓣又镶着紫红色的边，是他用了许多时间才培育出来的新品种，他将花束整理好，准备送进房里给夫人做装饰，顺便看看那个女孩是否留用。  
他甚至已经有了计划，如果她没有得到这份工作，那么自己会送她一朵花以表安慰，同时询问她的名字。  
但今天神或许同时眷顾了他们两人，拉基蒂奇走进去时，小少爷已经被女孩抱在怀里，正咯咯笑着，他便知道，这位女孩已经得到了认可。  
“伊万。”女主人招手让他走近，“来见见卢卡，她是家里的新保姆。”她说完又转头看向女孩，“伊万是家里的花匠，没有比他更会与花草打交道的人了。”拉基蒂奇将月季放进空着的玻璃花瓶里，又倒上水，“您总这样夸我，夫人。”他不好意思地笑着说道。  
他看向女孩，尽量克制着自己的目光，尽管一进到房间里他就只想看着她，“我是伊万.拉基蒂奇，很高兴认识你。”  
“卢卡.莫德里奇。”她说着不忘托了托怀里的小少爷，“您可以唤我卢卡，拉基蒂奇先生。”  
“叫我伊万就好。”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，他已经许久没听见别人这样尊敬的称呼他了，庄园里除了小少爷，就是他年纪最小，又是在庄园里长大的，即便已经成年，还是会被人揉一把头发，唤他的名字。  
拉基蒂奇只是来送花的，不便久留，他最后允许自己眼神在莫德里奇脸上流连了一次，便向夫人告退。莫德里奇在他关上门之后，飞快地看了一眼他的背影，像是蜻蜓掠过平静的水面，只有她自己知道是否引起了波澜。  
坦诚而言，他们见面的时间并不多，拉基蒂奇只有在年轻的保姆抱着小少爷来花园里晒太阳时才能见到她，为了不惊扰到这个年纪里有一点声响都会哭起来的小少爷，他们连话也不会说，拉基蒂奇朝她挥手，都觉得自己看上去满是傻气。  
她开始把头发扎起来了，拉基蒂奇有几分遗憾地看着莫德里奇梳成发辫的金发，她这样依然是好看的，麻花辫让她更显得有几分俏皮，安静地垂落在莫德里奇的身侧，在她没有抱着小少爷的时候，脚步更加轻快，会晃动出细碎的阳光。  
“哎呀！”莫德里奇的惊呼让正在松土的拉基蒂奇朝她看过去，保姆正坐在花园的凉亭里，穿着与今天的好天色相似的蓝色棉质衣裙，只是此刻却因为小少爷肉乎乎的手拉着她的辫子而脸色扭曲。  
她轻声哄着小少爷，想让他放开自己的发辫，但年幼的孩子却对此异常执拗，甚至莫德里奇拿着他素日里最喜欢的玩具也无济于事。头发被扯住让莫德里奇小声地倒吸着气，又不敢有太大的动作惹得小少爷哭泣，显得为难又无措。  
拉基蒂奇剪下手边开得正好的浅黄色月季，仔细修剪了花枝确保不会伤到小孩子幼嫩的手掌，走到凉亭旁边用花朵来吸引小少爷的注意力，“看看这个，”他放轻了声音，层层叠叠的花瓣让小孩子的注意力很快转移，对着月季睁大了眼睛，对着它伸出手。  
莫德里奇在心里松了口气，对着拉基蒂奇轻声说谢谢，小少爷兴奋地挥舞着手里的月季，花瓣拂过莫德里奇的脸颊，让拉基蒂奇忽然想看最娇艳的花朵点缀在她发间的样子。“没关系。”他说道，看着她被弄得蓬乱的发辫，注意到他的目光，莫德里奇不好意思地垂下脸，只对着什么都还听不懂的小少爷说道，“这花真好看，是不是？”  
等到夫人走过来，莫德里奇将小少爷交付到他母亲的手里，得到了夫人可以离开的允许，又看着自己明显被拉扯过的发辫温言你辛苦了，卢卡才终于找到了时间重新打理自己的头发，顺带去填一填自己的肚子。  
在达利奇这样的大户人家里当保姆有许多好处，达利奇夫妇都是体恤下人的好人，报酬给得令人满意，庄园里环境也很好，只是带小孩子总是格外辛苦，要从他的哭泣里分辨出他想要表达的意思，每次哄睡小少爷莫德里奇都觉得累得不行，但至少小少爷很乐意让她抱着，达利奇夫人看向她的眼神也总是赞许，让莫德里奇觉得一切都值得。  
如果说哪里不好，那便是莫德里奇的吃饭时间并不固定，她的时间表是根据小少爷那不规律的作息来决定的，而正经的午餐时候她要替达利奇夫妇看顾着他，莫德里奇开始习惯在自己裙子的小兜里放上一块小点心，实在是觉得饿可以垫上一口。  
她在路上将自己的发辫打散，重新梳起来，莫德里奇的手指灵巧，不等走到仆从们吃饭的小厅，麻花辫已经恢复成了之前的整齐。  
拉基蒂奇坐在小厅的餐桌前磨磨蹭蹭不愿意离开，时不时朝门口张望，庄园里身材矮胖的好脾气厨娘是看着他长大的，看着他这个样子不免笑道，“怎么了伊万，是中午还没有吃饱吗？”伊万支吾着说不是，“我在等卢卡，她还没有吃饭。”  
“给卢卡留了午餐的。”厨娘说道，顺手揭开锅盖查看着里面炖煮的鸡块，用盐和黑胡椒调味之后的鸡肉先煎制再添水炖煮，加上许多的大蒜和迷迭香，最后倒入白葡萄酒来使得风味更上一层楼。  
这时莫德里奇踩着午后微凉的风走进来，看着伊万还在这里有些惊讶，“伊万？”她并不多想，在拉基蒂奇身边坐下，“今天多谢你了，否则我都不知道怎么办。”她接过厨娘端给她的盘子，粗面包切片之后烤出焦痕，上面用大蒜涂抹来染上蒜香，上面放着刚出锅的迷迭香炖鸡，香气扑鼻，让莫德里奇觉得自己格外的饿。  
“没关系，我也是正好看见。”拉基蒂奇说道，看着女孩小口地吃着鸡肉，又忍不住问道，“是不是很疼？”莫德里奇下意识地摸了摸自己的发辫，笑着摇摇头，“没有，已经不疼了。小孩子都是这样的，我妹妹以前也是，手里一定要抓着什么东西才能安静。”  
大约是曾经照顾妹妹，如今又照顾小少爷的缘故，尽管莫德里奇自己也还是个年轻的姑娘，气质里却总有一种母性的柔软，与她在工作之余所表现出来的活泼和可爱脸庞显得矛盾，却又有着令人想要探寻的迷人。离得近了，拉基蒂奇甚至能闻见她身上那股属于婴儿的奶香，想来是时常抱着小少爷而沾染上的。  
“你在这里等我，是有什么事吗？”吃到一半莫德里奇终于想起问他，按理说已经过了吃饭的时间，而拉基蒂奇面前也没有摆着餐盘，显然也不是在加餐，那只有一个解释，就是他在等自己，这个认知让莫德里奇脸上的甜笑又深了几分。  
“也、也没什么事，就是怕你耽误了吃饭的时间。”拉基蒂奇躲闪着她的时间说道，余光看见了厨娘脸上的暧昧笑容，更不知道该往哪里看，莫德里奇小声对他说谢谢，又对着厨娘说道，“您的手艺这么好，我闻着香味就能找到来这里的路。”  
第二天莫德里奇还是梳了发辫，却将头发盘起来，看上去比之前更添了成熟的气质，对拉基蒂奇说这样应该就不会再被小少爷拉着头发玩了。拉基蒂奇嘴上说着赞同的话，心里却觉得遗憾，他还没有机会摸一摸莫德里奇的发辫。  
他难以向莫德里奇启齿这个小愿望，总觉得一定会被对方当作是变态，但他不知道的是，莫德里奇同样有不敢向他开口的小愿望。  
在女孩第一次来到这里见到拉基蒂奇时，刚成年的男生为了显示自己的成熟，任由胡子爬满了自己的下巴，被身边的人嫌弃了多少次显老也不愿意刮，但在喜欢的人面前总是想要展露出最好的一面，在莫德里奇来到庄园正式开始工作的第一天，拉基蒂奇便刮去了自己的络腮胡，也换下了平日里总是沾着泥土的衣裤，好好将自己打理了一番。  
“所以，你多大了？感觉你应该比我要小。”当他们吃了晚饭，莫德里奇暂时还不需要回去照顾小少爷时，拉基蒂奇领着她去看自己栽种的各种花卉，莫德里奇好奇地问道，拉基蒂奇说了自己的年龄，立刻让同样年轻的保姆笑起来，踮着脚摸了摸他的金发，“那你是弟弟！”  
她打量着拉基蒂奇，而后点点头，“你刮了胡子看上去才像是十八岁，之前看着太老成了。”拉基蒂奇不满地反驳说那是成熟，莫德里奇对着他做了一个鬼脸，“想要用胡子来使自己看上去成熟的人才是幼稚鬼。”  
从那时候起，莫德里奇就总想着什么时候能够摸一摸拉基蒂奇光溜溜的下巴，就像是她逗弄街上的野猫那样，可她和拉基蒂奇认识的时间不长，虽然总是聊得很开心，但这样的请求还是过于失礼了。  
为了方便照顾小少爷，莫德里奇住的保姆房就是婴儿房旁边的一个小房间，哄睡了小少爷之后已经觉得精疲力尽，虽然总和小孩子打交道，但莫德里奇也想不明白为什么他们柔软又幼小的身躯里总好像有用不完的力气。  
她回到自己的房间里，正准备梳洗一下就休息，却在窗台边看见了还在花园里坐着的拉基蒂奇，今夜月色晴朗，男生执拗的不知道在等待着什么。莫德里奇心里好奇，一时连疲累都忘记了，提着裙角去到花园里，庄园到了夜里便安静得能听见花瓣落下的声音，莫德里奇放轻了脚步，走到拉基蒂奇身后，对方听见脚步声回过头，脸上满是惊讶，莫德里奇走到他身边，问他在做什么。  
“在等昙花开。”拉基蒂奇说道，见她想坐下来，怕泥土脏了她的裙子，脱下自己的外套铺在地上，让她扶着自己的手臂坐下来，“昙花只在晚上开，而且很快就凋谢了，这是第一次它有了花蕾，我不想错过。”  
他笃定地说道，“我请镇上最有经验的花匠来看过了，他说今晚一定会开花。”莫德里奇的脸上生出几许向往，“我还从来没有见过昙花绽放呢。”夏夜的风即便是落在身上也不觉得凉，莫德里奇学着他的样子用手臂抱住自己的膝盖，“你该早些告诉我，这样我可以提前准备蜂蜜薄荷茶还有点心，否则你一个人就这么等着，岂不是很无聊。”  
原本是有几分无聊的，虽然心里满是期待，但并不知道究竟什么时候开花，熬久了也不免有睡意，但拉基蒂奇看着莫德里奇饶有兴趣打量着花蕾的侧脸，轻声说道，“一点也不无聊。”  
“嗯？”莫德里奇偏过头，两人之间过紧的距离让拉基蒂奇急忙退开了一点，“我、我是说，你如果喜欢，以后再开花，我一定叫上你。”莫德里奇伸出自己的小指，“那拉勾。”当他们的小指勾缠在一起，拉基蒂奇忽然闪过一个念头，现在如果凑过去吻她，也许不会被拒绝。  
但他终究不敢这么做，只能由着莫德里奇松开了小指，手掌托着脸看着还未绽放的花蕾，还没说话，便笑起来，“我觉得自己运气真好，”她对着拉基蒂奇说道，“今天偶然站在窗台，结果就看见你了，否则我都不知道原来花园里还有昙花。”  
“我在花园里种了很多花，以后我慢慢讲给你听。”拉基蒂奇说道，今晚月色虽好，却不足以完全点亮夜色，拉基蒂奇不确定自己是否是在莫德里奇的眼里看见的倾慕，只听见她说，“好啊，你懂得真多。”  
他们的手指不小心碰在一起，两个人都好像被烫到一样飞快地抽回手，身边有着另一个人的体温，虽然只是单纯的一边聊天一边等着花开，莫德里奇却忽然有了一种他们是在夜里私会的错觉。  
在她觉得自己困到要支撑不住时，空中弥散开的花香让她猛的清醒过来，拉基蒂奇的神色也兴奋起来，“卢卡，快看！”  
层叠的花瓣在月光的指引下依次打开，像是舒展着自己的身体，纯白的花瓣被镀上一层月光，呈现着半透明的光泽，拉基蒂奇原本想告诉她有关昙花的习性，此刻却都忘记了言语，直到盛放的昙花完整出现在眼前，莫德里奇才好像从梦中醒来，喃喃着说真美。  
他们坚持着等到花朵谢下之后才回到房间里，既满足又觉得遗憾，翻涌的困意让他们只有对对方说晚安的力气，但分开前莫德里奇叫住花匠，羞着脸飞快地抱了他一下，“你答应我的事情，别忘记了。”她说完便转身离开，留给拉基蒂奇一个在夜色下看得并不清晰的笑容。  
月色下这样一段短短时间的相处，并不足以引发两人关系的质变，却也肉眼可见的拉近了两人之间的距离，连家里的其他仆人也会暗地里打趣他们，有说他们般配，也有说便宜了伊万那个小子。只是都知道两个年轻人脸皮薄，和对方离得近一点都会脸红，这些话都没有放在明面上说。  
拉基蒂奇不小心被工具割伤手指的时候，并没有很在意，他有时会嫌手套带着累赘，可取下了又难免会有一点小伤口，男生从不当回事，却不想被正巧来找他的莫德里奇看见，像是没听见他说没事的，急得几乎要落下泪。  
“你也太不小心了！”莫德里奇用手绢替他压住伤口，“手套也不用，这些工具这么锋利，万一伤口深了怎么办。”她松了力道，用旁边的清水替拉基蒂奇洗去手上的血迹，再用手绢仔细包扎起来，“都没人告诉过你工作的时候要注意安全吗，你如果手受伤了还怎么做花匠，而且这些事情本来就是可以避免的。”  
她数落着拉基蒂奇，语气埋怨而不满，神色却是急切而关心的，拉基蒂奇不确定自己现在听进去了多少她说的话，因为他现在所有的注意力都在莫德里奇纤长的金棕色睫毛上，女生低垂着的眸子让拉基蒂奇能够看得清楚，她身上带着蜂蜜和牛奶的香气，与酒精不沾边，却叫人闻着几乎醉过去。  
他们离得太近了，比那次一起看昙花还要近，拉基蒂奇只消抬一抬手臂就能将莫德里奇圈在自己怀里，他险些就要这样做了，但此时莫德里奇包好了他的伤口，抬头对上他的眼睛。  
因为担心拉基蒂奇的手，莫德里奇这时候才注意到两人之间的距离，她急忙退开一步，羞涩让白皙的脸颊染上一层浅粉色，“一会再去找些药来擦，应该就没事了，不过你以后要小心一点。”  
拉基蒂奇活动了一下手，看见手绢上莫德里奇绣的天竺葵，“知道了，谢谢你。”  
“你在意自己的安全就是在谢谢我了。”莫德里奇嘟囔着说，也忘了自己的来意，脚步匆匆地离开，等到了拉基蒂奇看不见的地方，才将手背贴上自己的脸，对自己说这有什么好值得脸红的。  
在将手绢还给莫德里奇之前，花匠觉得自己该给莫德里奇准备一点谢礼，毕竟这次是她帮自己包扎的伤口，又害得她这样担心。拉基蒂奇将花园里每日拔除的杂草挑选出来质地合适的，盘腿坐在床上扎成一个小兔子。  
这算是他无师自通的手艺，小时候跟在父亲身后学习花花草草的习性，无聊了就用杂草编着玩，到现在算得上手艺精巧。他将那方手帕洗干净，仔细叠好，让天竺葵落在正中，然后才带着那个自己手作的“兔子”找到莫德里奇。  
“伤口都好了？”莫德里奇打量着他的手，发现伤口已经结痂，并无大碍才放心。“嗯，手绢还给你。”拉基蒂奇将手绢递给她，“我已经洗过了，很干净。”他又将自己另一只手摊开，让掌心的小玩意落在莫德里奇的眼底，“是我自己做的，送给你。”  
莫德里奇捧着那个草茎编成的兔子爱不释手，“真可爱！”她的笑容和眼里绽放的光彩让拉基蒂奇也跟着笑起来，“伊万，你的手真巧。”被心上人夸赞让拉基蒂奇心情更好，“你喜欢就好，以后我再给你做其他的小动物。”  
“好好保护自己才是最重要的，别得意忘形又忘记了。”莫德里奇收敛了笑意说道，得到拉基蒂奇保证自己日后一定注意安全才松了眉头。  
莫德里奇还要回去照顾小少爷，没聊上几句便要离开，“那我先走了。”她说道，走了几步却又停下脚步，在拉基蒂奇疑惑的目光下走过去，在男生的侧脸上吻了一下。  
拉基蒂奇想，如果自己想要摸到莫德里奇的发辫，最好的机会就是现在了，保姆正抱着小少爷，指着一朵加百列逗他笑，根本无暇顾及花匠在旁边想些什么。  
拉基蒂奇走过去，手指刚触到莫德里奇的金发，却不想莫德里奇转过头看着他，男生一下子慌了神，“我我我只是想把这朵花给你。”他说着举起手里刚摘下的粉蔷薇。  
不过拉基蒂奇还是如愿摸到了莫德里奇的发辫，因为女生对他说，“那你帮我把它别在头发上好不好？”  
那次之后，他们足足有半个月都没有见面，达利奇一家去海边的庄园度假，拉基蒂奇作为花匠没有去的必要，莫德里奇作为照顾小少爷的保姆跟着一起去了，留下拉基蒂奇每天在家里觉得做什么都没劲，数着日子等着莫德里奇回来。  
当主人一家回到庄园时，拉基蒂奇的嘴都咧到了耳朵，夫人抱着自己的幼子，莫德里奇亦步亦趋地跟在她的身后，看见拉基蒂奇时，对着他眨了眨眼睛。  
拉基蒂奇第一次觉得莫德里奇是家里的保姆一点也不好，虽然回来了，可以不能立刻就有时间能够让两人单独相处，好在车马劳顿之后少爷睡得安稳，达利奇夫人体谅她的辛苦，让莫德里奇也早点休息，才让年轻保姆有机会去找拉基蒂奇。  
拉基蒂奇看见浅色的裙边时，几乎是立刻就冲到了莫德里奇面前，努力克制住了一把把她抱起来的冲动，“你回来了。”他平复着激荡的心绪说道。  
“嗯。”莫德里奇的语气里含着羞怯，眼中却是期盼，“感觉好久都没有见到你了。”她跟在达利奇夫人身边，虽然一路也见到了许多美好的景色，却总因为身边没有拉基蒂奇的存在而心里泛苦，只有每天晚上看着月亮来安慰自己，又过了一天，离见到他又近了一点。  
她鼓起勇气，看着拉基蒂奇的灰绿色眸子，“你有没有想我？”  
拉基蒂奇拥住她，将脸埋在她的颈间，“有，我每天都在想你，梦醒了满脑子都是你，睡着了梦里还是你。你只离开了半个月，但我觉得你走了好久，从没觉得时间过得这样慢。”莫德里奇没想到拉基蒂奇如此的坦诚，而两人此刻贴在一起的身体更让她说话都不利索，“真、真的啊。”她说着，又克制不住地笑起来。  
“是真的。”拉基蒂奇抬起头，退开一步无比认真的看着她 ，“我想每天都能够见到你。不止是这段时间，不止是今年，而是今后的每一天。”  
“卢卡，我喜欢你。”  
莫德里奇将手臂从搂着他的背变作松松地勾着他的脖子，“那我告诉你一个秘密。”她主动将自己送进拉基蒂奇的怀里，“我也喜欢你。”  
和自己喜欢的人心意相通之后的日子有什么不同，拉基蒂奇也说不出来，他还是在花圃里捉虫除草，想着怎么培植出新的品种，可这平凡安宁的生活也比之前来得有滋有味了许多，莫德里奇喜欢抱着小少爷在庄园里视野最好的窗边看风景，很多时候拉基蒂奇抬头便能看见自己的恋人。  
大概是他的目光过于热切，年轻的保姆总能感觉到，她会垂下琥珀色的眸子，对上拉基蒂奇的视线，露出温柔而羞涩的笑容。  
年轻人的心意再低调也总是藏不住，连庄园的女主人也询问莫德里奇，“伊万是个好孩子，我猜，你喜欢他？”她语气随意得好像在谈论今天是雨后晴好的天气，却让莫德里奇立刻红了脸，支支吾吾了半天却也说不出一个字，只能点点头。  
达利奇夫人笑着抚掌，“哎呀，当初只是想招你来照顾孩子，没想到还有意外的收获。”莫德里奇的手指背在身后绞在一起，声音细如蚊吟，“夫人，我们不会给您添麻烦的。”达利奇夫人抿了一口茶汤，看着她的样子似乎忆起了曾经情窦初开的自己，“我也算是看着伊万长大的，等那孩子求了婚，就好好为你们办一场婚礼。”  
莫德里奇刚刚降下温度的脸再次翻滚起羞红，尽管知道这一天迟早会来，但被达利奇夫人这样直白的说出来，还是让莫德里奇不知道如何反应，良久才憋出一句，“……谢谢您。”  
等莫德里奇离开房间，她才后知后觉的反应过来，自己和伊万就这样得到了来自夫人的认可，她的脚步轻快起来，在空无一人的走廊上提着裙边转圈，镜子里倒映出女孩被阳光亲吻过的金发和如蝴蝶翩跹的裙角。  
厨房里还没有开始准备晚上的餐食，莫德里奇走进去，告诉厨娘她想给伊万做点心，厨娘笑着给她准备原料，又说伊万那小子真是好福气，莫德里奇忽然意识到也许他们的关系在庄园里并不如他们所以为的那样不为人所知。  
明明也没有做什么，莫德里奇在锅里融化黄油的时候颇为没有底气的想着，因为并不在一起工作，他们在人前见面的时间并不多，连简单的亲吻也因为害羞而避着人。黄油融化后泛出奶香，莫德里奇忽然想起昨晚被拉基蒂奇抱起来、落在唇上的炙热亲吻，险些打翻了手里的锅。  
砂糖和鸡蛋一起落在碗里，打发到颜色变浅而质地蓬松，这样才能给玛德琳带来好的口感。打发鸡蛋实在是让莫德里奇觉得手酸，每天有许多时间都抱着一个小孩子在怀里似乎也没有给她的力气带来多少进步。  
面粉和泡打粉加在一起，一点柠檬皮落在表面，带来清爽的香气，莫德里奇又加入黏稠的蜂蜜，质地上乘的蜂蜜有着闻一闻就能给人好心情的甜蜜味道，养蜂人说这是蜜蜂在庄园的花园里摘下的蜜，而花园的一片欣欣向荣正是拉基蒂奇辛勤工作的结果。  
蜂蜜之后再倒入牛奶，融化的黄油倒入搅打好的蛋液中，最后将一切混合在一起，莫德里奇循着记忆里的做法，一边搅拌一边转着碗，心情好得哼起了小调。  
贝壳型的模具刷上黄油，沾上一点面粉方便之后玛德琳脱模，填的时候不能装满，给面糊留下受热膨胀的空间。莫德里奇在每一个玛德琳的中间都放上一颗覆盆子，浆果的孔洞朝上，之后会挤上柠檬酪乳。  
刚出炉的玛德琳已经被烤制成好看的金色，有绵软的内里，覆盆子点缀在中间像是小巧的桃心，在蛋糕还带着余温时将柠檬酪乳挤进浆果里，能够让柠檬酪乳融化得更彻底，从而让蛋糕变得格外的湿润可口。  
莫德里奇寻到一个藤编的小篮子，在里面铺上白色棉布，将玛德琳装在里面，在收拾了厨房之后去花园里找到拉基蒂奇。  
她轻手轻脚地走到花匠身后，后者正和往日里一样抱膝坐在花圃前，莫德里奇将篮子放在脚边，双手呼地蒙住拉基蒂奇的眼睛，“猜猜我是谁。”她笑语嫣然，不知道篮子里清浅的蛋糕香已经暴露了自己，拉基蒂奇握住她的手，“让我猜猜。”他侧过身将莫德里奇拉进自己的怀里，“是我的小精灵。”  
“就知道胡说。”莫德里奇嗔怪道，换了姿势让自己靠在拉基蒂奇的腿上，既然关系已经被别人知道了，莫德里奇也不想再遮遮掩掩，“我给你做了玛德琳。”她看着拉基蒂奇伸手捞过那个小篮子，“早就闻见香味了。”他拿过一个，递到女孩嘴边让她先咬了一口。  
甜软的蛋糕里有蜂蜜的蜜香和柠檬的清新，覆盆子和柠檬酪乳带来的酸让滋味更加丰富，他们喝的红茶自然比不上老爷夫人的，但茶汤依旧像是一股清风在口腔里荡了一圈，卷走了甜点的腻。  
“我以为你不喜欢在庄园里显得我们太亲密。”恋人提着点心来找自己已经让拉基蒂奇惊喜，更别提她还没有拒绝自己将她揽入怀里，姿态亲密地分享了只属于他们的下午茶。“其实不是不喜欢……”莫德里奇小声说道，“只是有些难为情。”  
“不过他们都已经知道了，也没必要再遮遮掩掩。”莫德里奇说道，玩着拉基蒂奇领口垂下的系带，又凑上前，飞快地吻了吻男生光溜溜的下巴。花匠还愣愣的没有反应过来，“谁知道了？”  
“夫人，厨娘，大概还有不少人。”莫德里奇有些泄气地说道，拉基蒂奇若有所思地点点头，“那之前因为不想被他们知道而没有给我的吻，现在能补回来了吗？”  
莫德里奇推了他一下，哼了一声站起来，不愿意看他，拉基蒂奇急忙说，“哎我是开玩笑的。”莫德里奇像是没有听见这句话，提过篮子就要离开，拉基蒂奇牵着她空闲的那只手，像是在撒娇又像是在道歉，唤她的名字，“卢卡——”  
莫德里奇回头看他，对上那双此刻看上去可怜兮兮的灰绿色眼睛，没有绷住脸色，脚步轻快回到拉基蒂奇的身边，在他的唇上落下亲吻。蝴蝶振翅，花蕾绽放，彩虹当空，这些在拉基蒂奇看来最为美好的事物叠加在一起，也比不过莫德里奇给予他的一个吻。  
“我可没有数过欠你多少个吻。”她对着拉基蒂奇说道，也并不掩藏话语里的笑意，提着裙角匆匆离开。  
他们更多的相处时间是在夜里，当庄园里安静下来之后，他们也有了更多属于自己的时间，在庄园没有点灯的小角落里，借着月色看对方，安静又缠绵地交换亲吻。“我想带你去一个地方。”在气息交融之后，男生的声音听起来比往日更哑，将脸埋在莫德里奇的颈窝里。  
“好啊。”莫德里奇说道，由着拉基蒂奇牵过自己的手，去到庄园旁平日里不起眼的谷仓，此时里面空荡荡的，只有地上铺着柔软的干草，正对着上面打开的天窗。  
拉基蒂奇让她在干草堆上坐下，“抬头看看。”他轻声说道，像是担心惊醒空中的星星，莫德里奇发出一声小小的赞叹声，“真美。”  
“是我偶然发现的。”拉基蒂奇在她身边坐下，“小时候会来这里坐着看书，很安静。”他们一起躺下来，莫德里奇的手指穿过拉基蒂奇的指缝，柔声道，“谢谢你。”  
拉基蒂奇像是受到蛊惑一般凑上前，吻上那双他日思夜想的唇，就和之前每一次亲吻他所感受到的那样，柔软而甜蜜，他一次次让两人的唇贴合在一起，辗转着不愿意离开，莫德里奇闭上眼睛，专心地感受着拉基蒂奇。  
她隐隐觉得今晚的拉基蒂奇和平日里不一样，等他们分开，拉基蒂奇的双臂撑在她的身侧，居高临下地看着她，莫德里奇终于意识到此时的拉基蒂奇比之前更多了一份攻击性。  
莫德里奇的食指抵上他的唇，缓慢地移动着，让拉基蒂奇的唇从自己的指根一路来到指尖。拉基蒂奇原本想说，你如果不愿意就算了，但莫德里奇的眼神清楚的告诉了他答案，他俯下身，试探般地碰了碰莫德里奇的唇，而后用舌尖挑开她的唇齿，加深了这个吻。莫德里奇的手臂绕在他的颈后，她知道即将发生什么，却全无恐惧，只有隐隐的期待和兴奋。  
唇舌的纠缠牵出了情动的燥热，拉基蒂奇的手越到莫德里奇的裙下，抚摸她大腿的掌心让莫德里奇颤了颤，更紧地贴在拉基蒂奇的身上。夏日里女孩的裙装穿得单薄，轻松就被拉基蒂奇撩到了大腿根，花匠带着薄茧的手在她腿根的嫩肉逡巡。  
他们因为黏腻的吻和抚摸对方身体的动作而衣衫散乱，莫德里奇替他解开衣服的扣子，羞得不敢去看自己的恋人，“脱、脱掉吧……”拉基蒂奇不等她替自己完全解开衣扣，便将衣服自头顶脱下，露出并不夸张却块块分明的肌肉，莫德里奇的手指戳在他的腹肌上，嘟囔着说急什么。  
拉基蒂奇想说自己怎么能不着急，他们即将在星星和月亮的见证下结合在一起，他的手在莫德里奇的背后摸索那个束缚着裙子的蝴蝶结，对她说卢卡，我喜欢你。  
滑落的格子裙让莫德里奇露出了肩膀，拉基蒂奇一路从她的颈侧吻到肩头，如羽毛般轻盈的吻，让莫德里奇说好痒，挣扎着想要逃开，而她贴着拉基蒂奇下身却乱晃的腿显然让男生的脸色更加隐忍难看，“别乱动了。”莫德里奇触到了他下身硬挺的物什，讪讪地红着脸停了动作，“……哦。”  
拉基蒂奇拉下她的裙子，莫德里奇在布料即将无法掩盖她的胸乳前抓住它，拉基蒂奇讨好般的亲吻她的侧脸，拇指却不安分地隔着裙子揉弄莫德里奇胸前挺立的乳尖，“卢卡……”他期待地看着莫德里奇，“我想看看你。”他在莫德里奇的鼻梁上吻了一下，“我都给你看了。”  
莫德里奇的手上松了力道，拉基蒂奇像是怕她反悔，干脆将她的整条裙子都脱下来和自己的衣服一起丢在一边。  
“你真好看。”他亲吻莫德里奇的锁骨，喃喃地说道，月光下心爱之人象牙白的细腻皮肤对年轻的男生有无可抗拒的吸引力，用细密的吻织成了一张莫德里奇无法逃离的网，他褪下自己的裤子踢到一边，与爱人赤裸相对。  
夜风拂在身上带来了凉意，似乎也带走了羞耻心，让他们都安静地沉迷于此刻与对方的欢好，亲吻不再如刚才那般急切，变换着角度去品尝对方唇上的甜蜜滋味。  
拉基蒂奇的吻缓慢下移，落在莫德里奇隆起的乳肉上，小保姆羞得想要躲开，却将粉色的乳尖送到了拉基蒂奇的嘴边，花匠用舌头去拨弄那敏感的小点，又含入口中，舌苔来回舔过之后又吮吸起来，似乎在期待着甘美的乳汁。  
莫德里奇见过许多次乳母给小少爷喂奶的场景，那时她觉得并没有什么好害羞的，而当现在拉基蒂奇就像是小朋友在渴求乳汁一般吸着她的乳头，又用上舌头玩起了花样，让她刚刚消失的羞耻心再次翻涌，一开口便被喘息声分成几段，“伊、伊万，别…别这样……”  
男生的舌尖在奶头上找寻着尚未打开的奶孔，而后在乳晕上拖出水痕，刻意在唇与乳尖分离的那一刻吮出声响，在安静的谷仓里格外明晰，莫德里奇甚至无暇去顾及下身已经渗出的水意，拳头没什么力道的打在拉基蒂奇身上，骂他坏小子。  
而男生在她腿间顶着的性器又让她的声音低下去，拉基蒂奇的手指来到她的下身，那里已经被情水弄得湿滑一片，让拉基蒂奇轻松便探入一根手指。被异物进入的不适让莫德里奇哼了哼，拉基蒂奇急忙用吻安抚她，转动着手指，感受着内里的包裹，只要想到自己即将进到这里，让他们完全属于彼此，拉基蒂奇的阴茎就硬得发疼。  
他用自己所有的耐心完成了扩张，他们的体液洇湿了身下的干草，才抬开莫德里奇的腿，在女生允准的眼神下缓慢地将自己的性器嵌进那紧致的蜜穴里。被纠缠包裹的快感让拉基蒂奇没有克制住自己，整根没入，重重地顶弄。  
莫德里奇吃疼的脸色让他缓过神，不敢再动，“对不起，卢卡。”刚才还掌握了主动的男生此时慌乱得不行，“是不是很疼，我们不继续了。”他手忙脚乱地想要退出去，却被莫德里奇拉住，“没关系……”她让两人的上半身贴在一起，亲了亲拉基蒂奇的颧骨，红着脸说道，“就是，你要慢一点……”  
拉基蒂奇放慢了速度，担心再次弄疼她，几乎是动一下就要问一句这样可以吗，正因阴蒂附近的敏感神经被刺激到而被快感占领高地的莫德里奇此刻只觉得他话多，勾着他的脖子用吻堵住他的话，“安静一点。”男生嘟囔着说我是怕你疼，听着莫德里奇无暇回答自己的低低呻吟  
知道自己找对了地方。  
他们在星星下做爱，仿佛以天幕为盖，让永恒的星星见证他们的初次和对对方永不变的心意；  
内心满是柔情蜜意的同时拉基蒂奇的性器填满了莫德里奇隐秘的孔洞，让年轻的保姆想所谓身心都获得满足大概就是现在这样。  
男生仿佛不知疲倦地挺动腰肢，囊袋与莫德里奇的臀肉反复撞在一起，让那里泛起粉色，他犹不满足，在女生的皮肤上留下印记，即便知道明天它们有的会消退有的会被衣服遮住，但依旧让他感到极其满足。  
他的手握着莫德里奇的腰肢，在情欲中变得更加放肆，将恋人的臀瓣纳入掌中，平日被裙子遮掩住，看不出来它们的丰盈，此刻臀肉从拉基蒂奇的指缝中溢出，让花匠更想要将它们亵玩揉捏成各种形状，直至留下自己的指印。  
他们唤着对方的名字，仿佛那短短的音节是最动人缠绵的情话，直到情潮攀上高峰，在满足时大脑被各种美妙的色彩占满时说爱你。  
他们拥在一起，莫德里奇枕在拉基蒂奇的手臂上，平素里不喜欢身上汗津津的女孩此刻也不在乎，时不时交换着简短的吻，感受着此刻疲惫中的巨大满足。“我现在觉得……”她揽住拉基蒂奇的脖子，翻身让拉基蒂奇躺下，自己则躺在他身上，笑着俯视他，“来这里工作是我这辈子做得最正确的事。”莫德里奇的指腹在他光溜溜的下巴上来回抚摸着。  
当拉基蒂奇昂扬的性器再次顶到她时，拉基蒂奇对此非常无辜，“你不能指望你贴在我身上说这种话的时候我还没有反应对不对？”  
欢爱带来的快活真实到触手可及，只是等到后来莫德里奇发现自己月事推迟时才意识到了后果。她并不是不愿意诞下和拉基蒂奇共同的骨血，只是来得实在意料之外，让她措手不及，只能坐在那里吓得眼泪一颗颗往下掉。  
拉基蒂奇推门进来时，看到的便是这样的场景，他急忙走过去，半跪在地上询问，“卢卡，怎么了，发生什么事了？”他用拇指抚去莫德里奇的眼泪，莫德里奇嚅嗫着说，“我可能，我们可能……”她迎着拉基蒂奇困惑又焦急的目光艰难地说道，“有孩子了……”  
“真的啊！”拉基蒂奇激动的立刻站起来，大声说道，看着莫德里奇眼泪落得更厉害，又蹲下来，“卢卡，你、你不高兴吗？”他要当爸爸了，拉基蒂奇觉得自己可以跑出去沿着河狂奔，但莫德里奇的泪水让他的热切逐渐冷却。  
“我们都还没有结婚，就、就……”她说不下去，抹了一把眼泪，“都是你的错！”  
原本激动而无措的花匠看着心上人为此伤心恼怒，将一切的喜悦都抛在了脑后，顺着她的话承认，“我的错我的错，都怪我，你别哭了。”他们认识这么久，还从未见过莫德里奇掉眼泪，拉基蒂奇只觉得那轻飘飘的泪水每一滴都重重砸在了自己心上。  
他尝到莫德里奇唇上咸苦的味道，放轻了声音哄她，等到莫德里奇情绪平稳了，才去到窗边，飞快地用花茎编织出一枚戒指。  
他来到心上人面前，举着那枚花茎戒指单膝跪地，“虽然我现在只有这个，但是卢卡，你愿意嫁给我吗？”莫德里奇没有立刻回答，只看着他。  
拉基蒂奇开始说起他日后的规划，“我有一处房子，是湖边的木屋，我祖父留下的，不是很大但很安静，我想你会喜欢的。我们可以和孩子住在那里，离庄园也不远。离宝宝出生还早，我们可以办婚礼，我没有不良爱好，还算踏实勤劳，也在很努力的攒钱，我保证会一辈子对你和孩子好。虽然我比你小，但是我会尽力让自己更快的变得成熟稳重，值得你去依靠，值得你和我共度余生。”  
莫德里奇用手绢拭了拭眼角，“再说一句我就被你感动了。”她说道，拉基蒂奇将她的手握在掌心里，看着她认真地说道，“我爱你。”  
莫德里奇终于露出一个笑容，轻声说我愿意。

——End——


End file.
